


Sleepover

by handpass



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, M/M, National Hockey League, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Spooning, hand holding, i miss the avs, it is happy don't worry, just soft hrs folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpass/pseuds/handpass
Summary: 5 times Tyson and JT share a bed because it's good luck, and 1 time they don't.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> **If you or anybody you know personally is mentioned in this story: please click away. It is purely a work of fiction and any facts are based on public knowledge.**

**"Sleeping here right next to me  
But will you ever mess with me?"**

1-

It's late the first time it happens.  
JT hears a knock on the door of his hotel room. It is soft, three taps, and he almost thinks it's his mind playing tricks on him.

But then he hears it again followed by a quiet "It's Tyson, can I come in?".

And it's almost 1am, and maybe JT should just pretend he has already fallen asleep... But there's something about the fragility in Tys' voice that makes him get up out of bed and let his teammate in.

Tyson looks exhausted.

He's wearing his usual pajamas - basketball shorts with a hoodie - and the bags under his eyes are more prominent than usual. Speaking of his eyes, JT notices they look red and a little wet. Like he has just finished crying.

It makes JT's heart ache. 

"Can I stay here?" Tyson asked. 

It's soft and so unlike the typical 'Tyson', that JT doesn't even hesitate before he says "Of course man- yeah."

JT locks the door behind them and heads back to the bed. It's pretty big, big enough for the two of them to fit and not have limbs hanging off the edge of the mattress. So, when Tyson looks like he's questioning if he should snag a pillow and sleep on the floor, he makes sure to pat the empty space beside him.

Tyson smiles a bit at this, and slips under the covers. 

JT feels tense with Tyson beside him. He doesn't know why he does - it's not like he's never shared a bed with a teammate before - but something about Tyson makes him feel _different_.

Tyson always makes him feel _different_.

He can't stand to steep in the silence with his thoughts any longer, so he asks one of the many things on his mind.

"D'ya want to talk about it?" He asks softly.

There's a beat of silence and he thinks maybe Tyson has fallen asleep. But then he hears the rustle of the comforter and feels the body next to him move.

JT is laying on his back and he knows that if he looks to his left Tyson's face will be facing his own.

The thought makes his stomach flutter betrayingly, and he can't bring himself to move and meet Tyson's eyes.

"I feel like I'm letting the team down." Tyson answers. His voice sounds raw and vulnerable. JT frowns. 

"Tys," he starts gently "they shut us out three to nothing. You can't put this on you." He ends more stern than he means to sound, but can't find himself to regret it.

"But-" Tyson gets cut off by JT before he can continue.

"No buts. Tyson," he pauses risking a glance to the left. Tyson's eyes latch onto his own before he continues "we're in this together. Nothing you did tonight was bad. It sucks we couldn't put points on the board, but you're still playing well. Have more confidence in yourself dude, you're here for a reason." He finishes.

Tyson stares at JT with wide eyes and it makes JT's cheeks heat. He looks back to the ceiling and hopes it was dark enough that Tyson didn't notice.

The bed next to him shifts again.

"Thank you." Tyson says. He sounds earnest.

JT smiles. "Of course man. Let's get some rest." 

Soon after the room falls into silence they both fall asleep.

 

 

It's several hours later when JT's body naturally wakes him up. He goes to rub his eyes, but feels a weight on his arm that prevents him from doing so.

When he looks to find the culprit he finds a sleeping Tyson Jost on his shoulder. It makes JT smile and he feels the fluttering feeling in his stomach again. 

Tyson is still sleeping deeply. JT can tell because he's letting out little puffs of breath and he looks so calm that JT can't find it in himself to get up just yet. Instead, he reaches for his phone with his right hand and scrolls through Twitter for a while. 

It has probably been twenty minutes of JT messing around on his phone before he _really_ has to go to the bathroom. This is what causes him to look back over at Tyson - who's still sleeping - and try to figure out a way to get up without waking him.

During this process he stares at the younger for a moment. JT notices Tyson’s eyelashes are fanned on his cheeks.

 _You look beautiful._ He thinks, which makes him blush out of embarrassment.

He knows he's not 'supposed' to think this way, but he does. JT doesn't act on his emotions very often. Especially not with potential crushes. He's not allowed to, and he's used to that. It's the way it's always been.

But right now he wishes he could reach out and brush an unruly curl off of Tyson's forehead and press a gentle kiss in its wake.

But he doesn't.

Instead, JT maneuvers his own pillow from behind his head to under Tyson's. He succeeds with barely disturbing the other and pads over to the bathroom.

Once inside, JT relieves himself and takes a shower. The water feels good and helps him clear his head. He reminds himself that he can't be open about his feelings now. Maybe one day he can. 

But it's hard to think that way when he comes out of the bathroom and sees a sleepy Tyson just waking up in bed.

He's sprawled out on the covers and his position makes his hoodie ride up to his bellybutton. Tyson's cheeks are puffy from just waking up and he still looks half asleep.

"Bro, what time is it?" Tyson manages to mumble.

JT looks at the alarm clock and suddenly realizes just how much time has passed.

"Nine-thirty." This makes Tyson bolt upright.

"Fuck." Tyson groans, clearly regretting sleeping in.

JT chuckled at his misery. They have to leave soon if they want to make it to breakfast before morning practice. But in the end JT likes Tyson too much to not offer and help the fool out.

"You can borrow some clothes if you want." He suggests. 

Tyson smiles. "Sure man, yeah. That'd be great."

JT goes to his suitcase and picks out an extra pair of black sweats and hoodie and tosses them to Tyson. He was planning on using them as pajamas, but doesn't mind helping out his friend.

"Life saver." Is the remark he gets in return.

It makes JT smile as he gets dressed for the day ahead. He gets lost in his thoughts again.  
_Maybe this isn't such a bad way to wake up._

 

2-

The second time it’s after a big win. JT scored the game tying goal and is absolutely buzzing off the walls of his hotel room. The team is leaving tomorrow for Denver and he _knows_ he should be sleeping, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little psyched out about netting a puck in the playoffs.

It’s when JT sets his phone alarm for 5:30 (it’s an early flight) he hears three knocks on the door. They’re louder than last night, but he recognizes them as Tyson's.

He goes over to the door and lets him in. With a questioning look. 

"I came over to give you back your clothes." Tyson explains. He extends his arms with the folded clothes. "Sorry I didn't have time to wash them." And JT doesn't recognize the look on Tyson's face. 

His cheeks are flush and he's avoiding eye contact and _oh_ JT suddenly realizes, because he's just casually in nothing but his damn underwear.

It makes his own cheeks deepen a shade or two and he wants to explain that he gave Tyson his pajamas and he didn't have an extra pair, but instead he just awkwardly takes the dirty clothes and puts them in his suitcase.

"Big game tonight." Tyson remarks. He's clearly trying to relieve some of the awkwardness.

"Yeah, felt good. Can't really get myself to fall asleep though." JT responds.

"I don't blame ya buddy, you got a killer goal." Tyson sounds proud which is… a lot for JT.

There's a moment of silence before they fall into comfortable conversation about the game.

 

It has to have been almost half an hour of them chatting on the bed before Tyson lets out a big yawn. It's only then when JT realizes how late it is.

"You can stay here if you want." He offers, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Tyson lets out a sound of gratitude and lays down in his - now designated - spot to the left of JT.

They're both laying on their backs staring at the ceiling, a little closer tonight. JT likes it when Tyson is close to him. He likes it when they play on the same line, he likes it when they watch movies together, or when they go out for a cup of coffee, but most of all he likes it when they're together like this. Just the two of them.

His feelings make him nervous whenever Tyson is around, but he never lets them get in the way. He doesn't want to grow distant, and he doesn't think Tyson would let him if he tried. JT tries not to think about how he's wearing nothing but boxers.

But then his thoughts abruptly hault, because Tyson is placing a hand on his own.

 _To stop the tapping._ JT thinks. 

He always fidgets when he's nervous or when he's pumped about a game. Tonight it was both and it was probably annoying the hell out of Tys.

But then JT feels Tyson's thumb rub little circles on the back of his hand. It's soothing, and domestic, and JT likes the way it feels to have Tyson like this. Just the two of them.

He moves his hand to his palm is facing upwards and Tyson stops for a moment.

 _Fuck._ JT thinks, because _of course that would creep Tyson out, I'm a fucking idiot._

But then Tyson traces his palm with his fingers.

And it makes JT hold his breath, because he's afraid that if he doesn't everything will shatter.

Tyson laces their fingers and squeezes them tight.

They fall asleep like that, their hands intertwined. 

Just the two of them.

 

3- 

The third time is after they win again. Their next home game is tomorrow, and JT can tell Tyson is wound up about it (if his pacing back and forth in the kitchen is anything to go by).

“Dude, you need to calm down.” JT says.

Tyson jumps - startled.

“Holy _shit_ man!” 

JT laughs mischievously at him. “Sorry, didn’t realize you were zoning out.”

There’s a comfortable silence while JT goes past Tyson to fill a glass with water from the sink.

“Can I sleep with you again?” Tyson asks. It’s timid and he sounds a little bit embarrassed, so it’s no surprise to JT that Tyson rushes to elaborate. “Like- Okay, I know this probably sounds weird, but we’ve won every game after and… I dunno it seems like goodluck.” He rubs the back of his neck and looks down from awkwardness.

JT finds himself smiling because of how dumbly fond he is of Tyson. 

JT shrugs “I don’t mind.” he says truthfully.

So, after JT finishes his drink Tyson follows him to his room and they lay down next to each other.

They’ve done this twice before, and JT was nervous both times… But it’s different tonight. 

Probably because they're in JT's own bed and everything around him is familiar. The mattress, the blankets, the rhythmic blinking of the smoke detector on the ceiling, hell even the _smells_ are familiar. And just the fact that Tyson is next to him is all too much.

He starts to bounce his hand against the mattress out of habit.

Almost instantly it's enveloped by Tyson's hand. Tys doesn't hesitate to lace their fingers together. His hand is over top JT's own and he rubs soothing patterns against his smooth skin

JT wishes he could initiate contact like that. 

He wants to, but knows he can't. Can't let his emotions take over. He _knows_ Tyson doesn't like him like that and JT doesn't want to ever feel like he's taking advantage of him.

But he lets himself maintain contact when Tyson is the one to start it.

He feels his mind clear from every touch and falls asleep with gentile lines being drawn on his skin.

 

4- 

 

They're up in the series 3-1. And maybe JT is starting to believe in this goodluck thing too.

Perhaps that's why neither of them mention it when Tyson doesn't wait for JT's hands to fidget that night, and immediately latches onto him

 

And neither of them mention anything when they wake up to JT's alarm clock, tangled together in a pile of limbs.

It takes a moment of lethargic incoherence before JT is aware that Tyson is plastered to his side. The younger was laying on his stomach with a leg thrown over JT's own.

He blushes when Tyson sleepily blinks up at him through his curls.

Everything about it makes his heart ache with fondness and he can't help himself from reaching out and sweeping a curl off of his forehead.

Tyson snuggles his head into JT's shoulder to hide his face.

But they have to get up and ready for the game, so JT doesn't get to decipher what the _fuck_ that was about and why Tyson looked so flustered.

 

5- 

By now It's no surprise to JT that Tyson follows him to his room in Calgary.

It's late and Tyson doesn't even bother going to his own room. He simply follows JT to his bed and plops himself down in his usual spot.

JT wants the team to win tomorrow, but knows that if they do this will all come to an end.

JT is okay with it. He _genuinely_ is. He'd sacrifice his feelings for the betterment of others ten times out of ten.

And since he knows it's the last night, he decides to roll on his side and face Tyson. 

He initiates the contact. His hand is shaking when he reaches out for Tyson's hip.

And he's about to recoil when Tyson movies to face away from him.

But then JT feels a familiar hand on his own keeping him in place.

 _Okay, this is cool. You're cool man. The coolest._ he rambles to himself. Because, he's pretty much spooning Tyson and he seems absolutely okay with that fact.

"Goodnight, Comph." Tyson whispers.

"G'night." JT mutters into his nape.

He hopes Tyson can't hear how fast his heart is beating in his chest.

 

+1-

The Colorado Avalanche beat the Flames in game five on enemy ice.

They're advancing to the second round and it feels fucking _good_.

But, Tyson still shows up to his room after they've all finished celebrating the win.

Most of them don't dare drink alcohol while playing in the playoffs, but they were all so excited that it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

So it goes needless to say that it was damn near impossible to fall asleep. 

It was well after two in the morning and both of them were still restlessly tossing and turning.

And JT doesn't know how they both end up facing towards each other, but they do.

And it's frightening how intimate it feels.

Tyson's big brown eyes stare back at him and he swallows hard. His cheeks flush at the attention.

His breath hitches when Tyson's hand comes up to his cheek, just above his beard.

"I like the way this looks on you." Tyson says.

And under literally _any_ other circumstance JT would be half tempted to make a color-blind joke, but instead he thinks something along the lines of: _"Holy fuck, is Tyson Jost flirting with me?"_.

Tyson is stroking his jaw with the pad of his thumb.  
"I like making you blush... Just for me." He continues.

JT feels his stomach fluttering at his words.

Tyson moves his hand to the back of his neck and carts it through his hair.

Their foreheads are pressed against each other and JT knows he can't be imagining this.

So he leans in and kisses Tyson.

It's chaste and he pulls apart almost instantly.

But then Tyson pulls him back in and kisses him deeply. It makes JT's body shake from nerves, and relief, and happiness all at once.

He's kissing Tyson and Tyson is kissing him back.

And for the second time that night, JT thinks he's felt the happiest he's ever been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are **extremely** appreciated! ILY!!!


End file.
